Anderson Joey
Anderson Daniel Joey is a kangaroo, who wears a white t-shirt, and an elastic band on the wrist of his arm. About Him: *He is one of Andrew and Stephen's friends. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Griffer Feist *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Gallery Mr Anderson Joey (pyjamas).png Mr Anderson Joey (trunks).png Mr Anderson Joey (winter suit).png Weapons (Gallery) Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (two blue blades and one green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (one blue blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (one other blue blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (one other blue blade and one green blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (one blue blade and green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (two blue blades).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two guns).png Joey (Saber).png Gallery (stogie) Mr Anderson Joey (stogie).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (two blue blades).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (two blue blades and one green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (one other blue blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (one other blue blade and one green blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (one blue blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (one blue blade and green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two guns).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (trunks).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (pyjamas).png Joey (stogie) (Saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (winter suit) (stogie).png Disguises Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy) (stogie).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) (stogie) Anderson Joey (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Anderson Joey (Poodle's Minions) (stogie).png Mr Anderson Joey (Joshua Jones).png Mr Anderson Joey (Joshua Jones) (stogie).png Mr Anderson Joey (Pecos Bill).png Mr Anderson Joey (Pecos Bill) (stogie).png Mr Anderson Joey (Genie as Casey Jones).png Mr Anderson Joey (Genie as Casey Jones) (stogie).png Mr Anderson Joey (Prince Achmed).png Mr Anderson Joey (Prince Achmed) (stogie).png Trivia: *Anderson carries two lightsabers (a dark blue double bladed saber) and a green lightsaber and two pistol guns. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He'll be voiced by Andrew Smith throughout every entire movie spoof and episode. *He also has a crush on Sheila, one of Spyro's friends, since they have met in Anderson and Sheila. *He sometimes carries a fake stogie in his mouth and will carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach. *He has found a Helix Fossil in Freddi Fish 5 and wants it to be regenerated. Category:Characters Category:Animals